


Doodles

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Doodles, Drawing, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Zoe likes to draw on Alana.





	Doodles

It’s no secret that Zoe likes to doodle, on just about anything she can reach: her jeans, her notebooks, her skin, etc.

Her new habit, however, is to doodle on Alana’s hands.

She would draw small hearts, stars, and, if she was feeling particularly sappy, a little “Z+A”.

Alana finds this incredibly adorable, but there is one downside.

“Stop moving!”

“I can’t help it, it tickles!”

Zoe grins, purposefully wiggling her fingers against the palm of Alana’s hand, making her giggle.

“I’m almost done,” she says, tongue poking out between her teeth as she concentrates on finishing whatever it is she’s writing, before she proudly caps her pen.

When Alana looks down, she blushes darkly at the words she sees written there.

“my girlfriend is adorable and ticklish — zoe murphy”

She looks up at Zoe with a playful glare, before pouncing at her.

“Yeah, well my girlfriend is even more adorable, and even more ticklish.”

Zoe’s laughter fills the room, loud and happy and free, and Alana falls a little harder for her at that moment, with the way her freckled cheeks flush, her snorts and squeals, her flailing arms and a giddy smile.

Maybe Alana will have to take up doodling, if only to connect all the freckles on Zoe’s back. It would also be great revenge, to show her just how much a pen can tickle.

But not tonight—tonight, she just wants to hold her, stroke her hair, and kiss her.

So that’s exactly what she does.


End file.
